No todo es perfecto
by chibikaita
Summary: Luego de la última batalla todo regresa a la normalidad en la vida de Serena y Darien, pero esta se puede ver perturbada por la llegada de Seiya? o será la actitud de darien la que termine destruyendo su relacion?
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor moon**

**-.-**

**No todo es perfecto**

**-.-**

**Vergüenza**

**-.-.-**

**Luna:** Estás muy bonita hoy Serena – la cual llevaba un vestidos rosado claro con bordea blancos, sin mangas con unas sandalias altas blancas

**Serena:** Gracias Luna, es que hoy voy a salir con Darien y lo quiero sorprender – con una sonrisa traviesa.

En eso empezó a sonar el teléfono.

**Serena:** Alo, buenos días

**Darien:** Hola Serena

**Serena:** Hola

**Darien:** Sere, tengo un pequeño problema, bueno no es problema… - con tono nervioso

**Serena:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Darien: **Sere, no voy a poder ir al cine contigo

**Serena:** pero ¿porqué?, ¿te sientes mal?

**Darien: **Lo que sucede es que han venido a visitarme unos amigos que no veo hace años y me dijeron para salir, espero no te moleste

**Serena:** ¡Claro que no! Me encanta la idea de conocer a tus amigos

**Darien: **La verdad Serena, es que… te vas a aburrir, porque vamos a estar hablando de cosas pasadas… y de nuestros estudios; por eso estaba pensando en pasar nuestra cita para otro día ¿te parece?

**Serena:** Claro que tonta… seguro tienes mucho que hablar con ellos – con tono triste

**Darien:** ¿Estas bien?

Serena: Claro, nos vemos otro día – con una falsa sonrisa

**Darien:** Adiós

**Serena:** Adiós

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Serena: **Bueno creo que mejor me cambio

**Luna:** Serena, lo siento

**Serena:** No importa

En eso sonó el timbre de la casa

**Serena:** Ya voy – cuando abrió la puerta y vio un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas - ¿Qué? – y levantando la mirada, lo pudo ver.

**Seiya:** Hola bombón

**Serena:** ¡Seiya!

**Seiya:** Creo que vine en un mal momento, ¿vas a salir?

**Serena:** No, iba, pero ya no.

**Seiya: **Genial, eso significa que vas a poder salir conmigo

**Serena:** Bueno…- con tono de duda

**Seiya:** Vamos, hace más de un año que no nos vemos.

**Serena:** Está bien

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en una cafetería

**Serena:** Así que van a volver a cantar – mientras terminaba de tomar su café

**Seiya: **Si y vamos a volver a la preparatoria

**Serena:** Será genial volver a estar todos juntos… me disculpas un momento

**Seiya:** Claro bombón

**-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en el baño de mujeres Serena se encontraba lavándose las manos cuando entraron dos mujeres

**Naoko:** Morito, la verdad es que es una pena que no haya traído a su novia

**Moriko:** Si, pero era de suponerse, todos la que la han visto dicen que es una niña.

**Naoko:** Si yo también oí eso, que le lleva muchos años

**Moriko:** Le debe dar vergüenza, presentárnosla, quizás dentro de unos cinco años, cuando él le haya enseñado a comportarse - riéndose

**Naoko: **Yo creo que como siempre vivió, ve en ella una hermanita

**Moriko:** Quizás, pero de todas maneras debe ser terrible tener una novia que te avergüenza en pública y que tienes que ocultar.

**Naoko: **Si, pobre Darien

**Serena:** qué – susurraba – lo avergüenzo – mientras salía del baño

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Seiya: **¿te encuentras bien bombón?

**Serena:** Si, pero ¿podemos ir a otro lado? – al darse cuenta que Darien estaba al otro lado del local y aparentemente no se había dado cuenta que ella también estaba ahí.

**Seiya:** Claro ¿quieres un helado? – con una sonrisa pícara

**Serena:** Claro que sí – sonriendo

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en el parque, estaba Darien caminando con sus dos amigas y un muchacho más.

**Haruka:** Hola Darien

**Darien:** Haruka, Michiru, hola

**Hotaru: **ya sabía que tenías que estar por acá

**Darien:** ¿por qué?

**Hotaru:** porque acabamos de ver a Serena sentada en una banca por allá

**Darien:** No sabía que ella estaba por acá

**Moriko:** ¿Y quién es Serena? – sonriéndole coquetamente le preguntó a Darien

**Tsetsuna**: Es su prometida

**Moriko:** ¿prometida?... pero porque no nos la presentas Darien

**Darien:** Claro

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Darien: **Serena

**Serena:** Darien – sorprendida

**Darien:** que bonita estás hoy – le dio en voz baja

**Serena:** Gracias

**Darien:** te presento a unos amigos Sere, ellos son Naoko, Moriko y Taro – Naoko y Taro quedaron petrificadas al darse cuenta que ella era la muchacha que habían visto antes.

**Serena:** Mucho gusto

**Taro:** El gusto es nuestro, si que Darien a tenido mucha suerte.

**Serena:** Gracias

**Darien:** ¿Qué haces acá, has venido con Luna?

**Serena: **No, yo vine con un amigo que no veía hace mucho

**Darien: **Espero te diviertas

**Serena: **Si, gracias

**Haruka: **Y quién es ese amigo – con tono perspicaz, cuando se oyó

**Seiya:** Bombón, toma tu helado

**Michiru:** Seiya

**Seiya:** Hola a todas y… hola Darien

**Darien: **Hola Seiya – mientras pensaba, _que hace él acá_

**Naoko:** ¿Tú eres Seiya el cantante?

**Seiya: **Si

**Moriko:** Es un gusto conocerte

**Tsetsuna:** Ya nos vamos, fue agradable encontrarnos con ustedes

**Serena:** Bueno creo que nosotros también nos vamos ¿verdad Seiya?

**Seiya:** Si adiós a todos, otro día nos vemos – y se retiró junto a Serena

**Michiru:** Bueno, adiós, nos vemos otro día Darien – y acercándose a él le dijo – Nuestra princesa cada día está más bonita, deberías tener más cuidado.

**Darien:** De qué hablas

**Michiru:** Oye, no seas ingenuo, desde que te fuiste a EEUU y paso pues todo lo demás, tú dejaste de ser el único hombre en la vida de ella.


	2. mentiras

**Sailor moon**

**-.-**

**No todo es perfecto**

**-.-.-**

**Mentiras**

**-.-.-.-**

En la puerta de la casa de Serena

**Serena: **Gracias por todo

**Seiya:** Gracias a ti, por acompañarme

**Serena:** Adiós – entrando a su casa

**Luna: **Llegas tarde, pensé que irían a pasear un momento, te estas aprovechando de que tus padres están de viaje, además ¿Qué va a decir Darien de esto?

**Serena:** El ya lo sabe – disponiéndose a subir las escaleras, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta

**Serena:** ¿Quién es? – Abriendo la puerta – Darien

**Darien:** Hola

**Serena:** Qué haces acá tan tarde

**Darien:** Acabo de dejar a mis amigos en su hotel y quería hablar contigo ¿Puedes salir?

**Serena:** Claro no hay problema

**Darien:** ¿Quieres ir a cenar?

**Serena:** Si

**Darien:** mi auto esta afuera, pero primero pasemos a mi departamento para cambiarme ¿te parece?

**Serena:** Si, está bien. Adiós Luna.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en el departamento de Darien.

**Darien:** Voy a darme una ducha rápida

**Serena:** Está bien

**Darien:** Serena, ¿Qué te sucede? -Acercándose por detrás y abrazándola

**Serena:** Tu lo sabes ¿porqué me preguntas?

Ante esto él bajo la mirada, sabía que había hecho mal al no llevarla, pero era porque quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos o ¿no? ¿Sería que no? Bueno en realidad a veces o muchas veces ha pasado vergüenzas por ella, pero la quiere, pero es lógico que quiera evitar esos momentos, la quiere, si la quiere y la quiere tal y cómo es, fue un error lo que hizo, pero no se lo puede decir, no eso la heriría.

**Darien:** Yo te amo – le susurró en el oído, para luego marcharse hacia el baño

**Serena: **Vaya, has comprado nuevos peces – le gritó desde la habitación

**Darien:** Si, los compré ayer – le respondió desde la ducha

**Serena: **Son muy lindos…

En ese momento sonó el teléfono

**Serena: **Aló

**Rei: **Hola Serena ¿Me puedes comunicar con Darien?

**Serena: **Ahora no puede hablarte, está en la ducha

**Rei:** Entonces dile que olvidó su billetera en mi casa

**Serena: **¿En tu casa?

**Rei: **Si, hoy día vino con sus amigos, supongo que en algún momento se le cayó la billetera

**Serena: **No sabía que había ido para allá

**Rei:** Si después de salir del cine, se vinieron para acá y tomamos el té… por favor, dile que pase en cualquier momento por ella

**Serena: **No te preocupes yo le digo

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de un momento, Darien se apareció en la sala, ya cambiado, listo para salir

**Darien: **Bueno, ya estoy casi listo

**Serena: **¿Casi?

**Darien: **Si, solo me falta…¿Has visto mi billetera, no se en dónde la he dejado?

**Serena: **Quizás se te ha caído

**Darien: **Si seguro, pero no se en donde, quizás en el auto

**Serena: **Seguramente

Ya en el auto

**Darien: **No, no está, dónde la pude haber dejado

**Serena: **Intenta recordar todos los lugares donde has ido, yo te ayudo, en el parque en la mañana ¿la tenías?

**Darien: **Sí

**Serena: **Después ¿a dónde fueron?

**Darien: **Luego fuimos… fuimos…

**Serena:** ¿No recuerdas?

**Darien: **Fuimos a caminar y luego al cine y de ahí se fueron

**Serena: **Pues entonces, se te debe haber caído en el cine

**Darien: **Si seguro que ahí se me cayó

**Serena: **Entonces supongo que nuestra cita se cancela, además debes llamar al banco para cancelar tus tarjetas

**Darien:** ¿Cancelarlas? – le dijo nerviosamente, pues el sabía que falta un lugar en donde se le pudo haber caído

**Serena:** Pues claro

**Darien: **Tienes razón – pero no podía hacerlo, quizás su billetera esté donde

**Serena:** …Rei

**Darien:** Si quizás… ¿Qué? – sabía ella qué él había estado allá

**Serena: **Te estoy diciendo que si me puedes llevar un momento donde Rei

**Darien: **¿Por qué?

**Serena: **Ayer olvidé en su casa un libro que necesito para mañana

**Darien: **Entonces te llevaré – sería la oportunidad para saber si ahí había dejado su billetera, sólo debía hablar con Rei para que no le diga nada a Serena

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llegando al templo

**Darien: **Ahora vuelvo voy por tu libro

**Serena: **¿Qué?

**Darien: **Si, no te preocupes yo lo recojo, tu quédate en el auto, voy y vuelvo rápido, para ir a otro lado

**Serena:** Pero a dónde vamos a ir ya, si no tienes tu billetera.

**Darien: **Debe estar por acá por qué no sigues buscando

**Serena: **Esta bien la buscaré mientras vuelves

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Darien: **Hola Rei

**Rei: **Hola, volviste por tu billetera

**Darien: **Si, pensé que ya la había perdido

**Rei: **Deberías ser más cuidadoso

**Darien: **Serena…

**Rei: **Fue la que te dijo que estaba acá

**Darien: **¿Qué?

**Rei: **Supuse que te asustarías al no encontrarla y te llamé para que la recogieras y fue serena la que me contestó, por que tu estabas en la ducha

**Darien: **Tu se lo dijiste… por casualidad ¿Serena olvidó un libro en tu casa?

**Rei:** No ella no ha dejado nada, pero que pareja de despistados

**Darien: **Si es verdad, bueno ya me voy, adiós y gracias

**Rei: **No hay de que, adiós

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en el auto

**Serena: **Supongo que ya encontraste tu billetera – con un tono muy serio

**Darien: **¿por qué no me dijiste que Rei me había llamado?

**Serena: **¿Por qué no me dijiste qué habías venido?

**Darien: **No tiene nada de malo que haya venido

**Serena: **Si no tiene nada de malo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

**Darien:** Sabía que te ibas a molestar por esta tontería

**Serena: **Yo no creo que sea una tontería, que no quieras que conozca a tus amigos, pero si los traes acá

**Darien: **No es eso, sólo que les comenté del templo y quisieron conocerlo

**Serena: **Les comentaste de un templo y quisieron conocerlo, pero acaso cuando les comentaste que tenías novia no quisieron conocerla

**Darien: **Ya te dije por que no te lleve

**Serena: **si me dijiste, porque iban a conversar de los viejos tiempos y no íbamos a poder ir al cine como quedamos, ah, pero espera un momento, si fueron al cine

**Darien:** Serena por favor, esto es una tontería, pasamos un momento y nos fuimos, además tu tampoco me dijiste que ibas a salir son Seiya

**Serena: **¿Seiya? El no tiene nada que ver en esto, además el fue a verme cuando tu me plantaste para que pudieras salir con tus amigos, amigos a los que no les quieres presentar a tu novia, pero si a tu ex enamorada, y los lleves a su casa y toman el té juntos, lo siento pero eso a mi no me parece una tontería, ni que me estés mintiendo y ocultándome cosas

**Darien: **No lo tomes así…

**Serena: **No necesito que me lleves a mi casa, me voy sola, además Seiya es mi amigo y si tu sales con tus amigos sin mi, yo puedo salir sola con él, adiós – tirando la puerta del auto luego de bajarse

**Darien: **Serena, vamos sube al auto, yo te llevo

**Serena: **¡No! – y tomando un taxi se fue a su casa


	3. adiós

**Sailor moon**

**-.-**

**No todo es perfecto**

**-.-.-**

**Adiós**

**-.-.-.-**

Ya en la preparatoria a la hora del descanso

**Mina: **No les parece genial que los chicos hayan vuelto

**Lita: **La verdad es que si

**Amy: **Pues si – sonrojada

**Lita: **Oigan ¿dónde está Serena?

**Mina: **Es cierto… no lo sé

**Amy: **Salió muy rápido del salón

**Mina: **Y yo que quería saber que tal le fue ayer con Darien – suspirando

**Lita: **Si es cierto, estaba muy ilusionada

**Amy: **Pues entonces supongo que por eso se fue, sabía que le iban a preguntar

**Mina: **Pero y eso que tiene de malo

**Amy: **Pues que ayer hablé con rei y me dijo que ellos no salieron y que Darien se apareció en el templo con unos amigos sin Serena

**Lita: **Pobre, con lo mucho que quería salir con Darien

**Mina: **Ya me la imagino, sola en casa deprimida por lo que el la dejó plantada, junto al lado del teléfono esperando que él la llame

**Amy: **Mina no exageres

**Lita: **Pero si debió sentirse mal debemos hablar con ella

**Serena: **¿Con quién?

**Lita: **Contigo ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente del salón?

**Serena: **Es que Kelvin quería conversar conmigo un momento, pero se extendió durante casi todo el descanso

**Mina:** Serena – con una cara de tristeza – ayer tu…

**Seiya: **Bombón, hasta que por fin te veo, huiste de mi ni bien empezó el descanso

**Serena: **No fue eso Seiya

**Seiya: **Bueno te creeré, espero que se repita la salida de ayer bombón

**Serena: **Claro que sí

**Chicas:** ¡Salieron juntos!!

Cuando entró nuevamente el profesor al salón

**Profesor. **Silencio, vamos a continuar con la clase

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en la puerta de la preparatoria a la hora de la salida

**Serena: **Buenos chicas, nos vemos

**Mina: **¿Cómo que nos vemos? Quedamos en ir a visitar a rei ¿recuerdas?

**Serena: **Me había olvidado y…- la verdad no quería verla, sentía muchos celos y rabia

**Lita: **Y qué ¿tienes planes?

**Serena: **Bueno…

**Mina: **No puedes decir que tienes planes, porque Darien a esta hora está en el trabajo

**Serena: **¿Acaso sólo puedo salir con Darien? – le respondió molesta

**Mina: **No es eso, sólo que supuse que si salieras con alguien sería con él

**Amy: **Pues, entonces si tienes planes

**Serena: **Lo que pasa es que me olvide de nuestra reunión con Rei y pues… acepté salir con Seiya – él cual junto a sus amigos se acercaban a ellas

**Yaten: **¿Aún acá muchachas?

**Taiki: **Parecen que no tienen nada que hacer hoy

**Mina: **Claro que tenemos cosas que hacer, nosotras vamos a…

**Serena: **Seiya te has demorado, te estoy esperando desde hace rato acá

**Seiya: **Bombón, yo…

**Serena: **Me prometiste llevarme al cine, y no debe tardar en empezar la función

**Seiya: **Yo…

**Serena: **Bueno chicos ya nos vamos, adiós – cogiendo del brazo al Seiya

**Seiya:** Adiós

**Amy: **Nosotras vamos a ver a Rei ¿quieren ir?

**Taiki:** Nos gustaría, pero tenemos que ponernos al día en los cursos

**Yaten:** Es cierto, nos vemos mañana

**Chicas: **Adiós

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la puerta de la casa de Serena

**Seiya: **Con que me utilizaste para no ir con ellas

**Serena: **Lo lamento, ¿me perdonas? – haciéndole un puchero

**Seiya: **Claro que si bombón, pero me puedes decir porqué no querías ir

**Serena: **Preferiría que no

**Seiya: **Esta bien, no importa cual haya sido el motivo me encantó acompañarte

**Serena: **Seiya – sonrojada

**Seiya: **Cualquier motivo es bueno para estar a tu lado bombón

**Serena: **Gracias – abriendo la puerta de su casa

**Seiya: **Adiós bombón – marchándose

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Serena: **darien ¿cómo entraste?

**Darien:** Luna me dejó entrar… viniste con seiya ¿no?

**Serena:** Sí

**Darien:** parece que ya te gustó salir con él

**Serena:** No tiene nada de malo

**Darien:** No te parece que está mal que salgas un muchacho que no deja de coquetear contigo – alzando un poco la voz

**Serena: **Me parecería mal si tuviera a alguien con quien salir y no me oculte

**Darien: ¿**Que yo no quiero salir contigo?

**Serena: **Claro que no quieres, admite que te doy vergüenza – casi gritando

**Darien: **¿Qué estás diciendo?

**Serena: **por qué te haces el sorprendido si es verdad, a él no le molesta qué nos vean juntos

**Darien: **Entonces toda esta discusión es por él, por qué él ha regresado

**Serena:** No intentes echarle la culpa, toda esta discusión es por ti y sólo por ti, esta no es la primera vez, antes ya me has presentado como tu amiga, me entiendes como tu ¡amiga! – (recuerdan el episodio 132, cuando lo visita Saori, si recuerdan cuando dice "ahora que lo dices no tengo ninguna novia", jamás dijo seriamente que Serena fuese su novia) – pero bueno en ese entonces tu y yo no estábamos…- cogiendo el anillo de él le había puesto en el dedo -… Darien, ¿qué somos nosotros?

**Darien: **¿Qué?

**Serena: **Quiero saber si sigo siendo una "amiga"

**Darien: **Claro que no eres una amiga, tú y yo somos más que amigos, pues somos…

**Serena: **Ni siquiera puedes definir nuestra relación, bueno si no soy sólo una amiga quizás sea tu mejor amiga - sarcásticamente

**Darien: **Claro que no, sólo que…- jamás le pidió matrimonio, le dio el anillo pero no fue capaz de pedírselo, en realidad no sabía que eran exactamente – nosotros somos…

Y en eso sonó el timbre de la puerta

**Serena:** ¿Si?

**Seiya: **Bombón, se me olvidó decirte algo, es que soy un despistado

**Serena: **¿Qué cosa?

**Seiya: **Por tu comportamiento de hoy supongo que estás molesta con tus amigas… a si que si deseas conversar con alguien, en cualquier momento, no dudes en llamarme.

**Serena: **Muchas gracias Seiya, lo tendré en cuenta

**Seiya: **Aún quieres ir al cine

**Serena: **Lo que pasa es que…

**Darien: **En este momento no puede – muy serio

**Seiya: **Discúlpenme, adiós bombón

**Serena: **Adiós Seiya

**Serena: **No debiste tratarlo así Darien, el es un gran amigo mío

**Darien: **Un amigo muy interesado en ti

**Serena: **Igual que Saori en ti y yo te dije nada, además tú y yo al parecer somos muy buenos amigos

**Darien: **Ya te dije que no, pero eso debe ser lo quieres ahora que el está acá

**Serena: **El no tiene nada que ver, pero sabes que, él no se avergüenza de salir conmigo y el estaría feliz y orgulloso de que yo fuese su novia, no como otros, dime la verdad porque no me llevaste fue vergüenza ¿verdad? ¡Fue vergüenza!

**Darien: **¡La verdad, es que si un poco! Tu sabes que a veces te comportas como una niña y estás gritando, llorando, saltando de un lado a otro y haciendo pucheros… además con ello te ves más pequeña de lo que eres, la verdad _**no es fácil salir**_ con una chica a la que le llevo tantos años, muchas veces me han fastidiado por ello y se han burlado de mi

**Serena: **No sabía que estar conmigo fuese un problema para ti

**Darien:** La verdad es que a veces es un problema

**Serena: **Sabes una cosa, las relaciones no deben ser un problema, si la consideras así es que algo anda muy mal

**Darien: **No creo que sea algo ande muy malo, pero tú podrías comportarte de una forma más madura, como una estudiante de preparatoria

**Serena: **ya suenas como Luna, pero si quieres un comportamiento maduro, aquí te va, el que debe madurar eres tú y aprender a valorar a las personas tal y como son, y ya dijiste lo que somos, _**tú y yo sólo salimos**_, y toma tu anillo… y para que sepas este tipo de anillo sólo se pone en este dedo cuando va acompañado de algunas palabras especiales y no se le da a la persona con la que solamente sales

**Darien: **serena, yo lo lamento mucho

**Serena: **¿Así? pues muy tarde, ah y una cosa más, si tanto te afectan los comentarios de los demás, es porque quizás el problema sea que a ti te falta personalidad – le dijo dolida por todo lo sucedido, adiós Darien.


	4. ¿Tú acá?

**Sailor moon**

**-.-**

**No todo es perfecto**

**-.-.-**

**¿Tú acá?**

**-.-.-.-**

A la salida de la preparatoria

**Lita: **Serena ayer quedamos en ir a la casa de rei a estudiar ¿quieres ir?

**Serena: **No puedo

**Mina: **¿Ahora por qué?

**Amy: **¿Vas a salir otra vez con Seiya?

**Serena: **No hoy no, quedé con Molly para estudiar en mi casa

**Mina: **Buuu – con tristeza – nos estás reemplazando

**Serena: **No es eso, pero Molly es mi amiga desde pequeñitas y siento que la he dejado de lado

**Amy: **Serena tiene razón, Molly siempre ha estado al pendiente de ella, pero por las distintas peleas Serena se tuvo que alejar de ella, es bueno que otra vez estén juntas – sonriéndole

**Molly: **Ya estoy lista serena, Vámonos – le gritó Molly desde afuera, luego de despedirse de Kelvin

**Serena: **Si ya voy- le respondió, y mirando a las chicas continuo - adiós muchachas, nos vemos mañana

**Seiya: **Y adonde va Bombón

**Mina: **Se va con Molly a…- pensándolo mejor –déjame decirte Seiya, que las cosas ya no son como antes, Darien ahora está acá y no le va a agradar que estés buscando a Serena

**Seiya: **Yo no obligo a Bombón a salir conmigo

**Lita: **No es eso, sólo que Serena te aprecia como amigo, pero esta amistad le puede traer problemas con Darien

**Amy: **No te decimos que la dejes de ver, pero ten en cuenta que ella está comprometida, así que si la aprecias es mejor que le evites problemas ¿nos entiendes?

**Seiya: **Si las entiendo, ustedes son muy amigas de darien, pero deben comprender que yo la quiero, y si ella quiere que seamos sólo amigos, yo sólo seré su amigo, pero eso lo tiene que decidir ella, así que mientras ella no me diga nada yo aún mantendré la esperanza – luego de ello empezó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de salir se detuvo giró y continuo diciendo – ¿comprometida? No, no lo creo, si no se dieron cuenta, hoy ya no llevaba puesto ese tonto anillo – y siguió su camino

**Chicas:** ¿Qué?!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en la casa de Serena

**Serena: **Mamá ya volviste

**Ikuko: **Si Serena, tu hermano ya no podía faltar más a clases

**Serena: **Si es cierto a faltado más de una semana

**Ikuko: **Molly, que gusto verte, hace mucho que no venías

**Molly: **Es gusto volverla a ver, ya extrañaba esta casa

**Ikuko: **pues bien, vayan arriba, que yo les subo algo de comer

**Serena: **gracias mamá

**Ikuko: **Se me olvidaba Serena, ha llegado algo para ti, está en la sala

**Serena: **Qué será – mientras iba a la sala con Molly

**Molly: **Que lindo arreglo

**Serena: **Que bellas rosas

**Molly: **¿Son de él?

**Serena: **Si – leyendo la tarjeta

**Molly: **¿Qué dice? – muy emocionada

**Serena: **Con amor Darien – con una gran gota en la cabeza

**Molly: **No puedo creerlo ¿Sólo eso?

**Serena: **Sí

**Molly: **Vaya Darien – con cara de decepción – pudo esforzarse un poco más

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en el cuarto de Serena

**Molly: **Estás segura que quieres cambiar tu forma de ser

**Serena:** Si, todos me dicen que debo madurar, crecer…

**Molly: **Pero una madura con el tiempo, por las circunstancias, no de un día para otro porque alguien te lo pide

**Serena:** al menos cambiar algunas conductas, mejorar mis modales, tu sabes

**Molly:** ¿Tanto lo quieres como para hacer esto por lo que él te dijo?

**Serena:** esto ya no es por él es por mí

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al día siguiente, ludo de clases las chicas se reunieron en el Crown center

**Rei:** Luna, ¿en serio se han peleado? ¿Por qué?

**Luna:** No lo sé, sólo se que una noche empezaron a discutir y bueno yo me salí de la casa para no incomodarlos

**Mina: **Pero como eres Luna, debiste quedarte para saber que fue lo que pasó

**Todas: **¡Mina!!!!

**Amy: **Luna hizo lo correcto

**Luna: **Y Darien le ha mandado flores ayer y hoy

**Lita: **Entonces se pelearon el lunes, luego de que Serena salió con Seiya

**Artemis: **Entonces el problema es seiya

**Luna: **Supongo que en parte

**Mina: **¿En parte?

**Luna: **El domingo el llego a ver a Serena, en la noche ya muy tarde y salieron juntos, pero luego ella regresó sola muy molesta

**Amy: **Entonces el problema empezó el domingo ¿Pero por qué se pelearon?

**Voz: **Yo se porqué se pelearon

**Todas: **¿Qué? ¡Rini!!!

**Artemis: **¿pero que haces acá?

**Rini: **Vine de visita, ser la princesa del futuro es muy aburrido, no puedo ir a ningún lado, así que decidí regresar y veo que Darien y la tonta de Serena ya se pelearon

**Rei: **¿Y sabes el porqué?

**Rini: **Claro que si, quise venir para ver la pelea pero mis papás no me dejaron, así que tuve que venir cuando esta ya termino

**Lita: **¿terminó?

**Rini: **Claro, ellos se reconciliaron cuando Darien le envió un ramo de rosas, y por eso todos los años en ese día mi papá le manda un ramo de rosas, para decirle lo mucho que siente lo que pasó

**Mina: **Vaya que lindo detalle

**Amy: **Pero la pelea no ha terminado Rini

**Rini: **¿Cómo que no?

**Diana: **Pero todos saben que esta pelea duro un día y fue por culpa de la señorita Rei

**Todos: **¡Diana!

**Rei: **¿por mi culpa?

**Diana: **La reina, se molestó mucho con el rey porque él salió con sus amigos mientras ella se quedaba sola en su casa y como estaba aburrida en la tarde fue a visitar de sorpresa a la señorita Rei, pero los encontró tomando el té

**Rini: **Así que al día siguiente, es decir el lunes, Darien debió ir a visitarla, pelearon y el martes el le envió rosas y en la tarde ella fue a visitarlo y se amistaron

**Mina: **Y en dónde queda Seiya en esta historia

**Rini: **¿Seiya?!!

**Diana: **Vaya, entonces el joven Darien debe estar muy molesto

**Rei: **¿Qué?

**Rini: **Es que mi papá siempre se molesta cuando Seiya va a visitar a mamá, eso me da pena, pero el es muy cariñoso conmigo – riéndose – y me compra muchos dulces

**Diana: **Y siempre le lleva flores a la reina

**Mina: **Vaya así que él no va a cambiar

**Amy: **Pero chicas esto significa el futuro ha cambiado, los hechos no se han dado como sucedió con los padres de Rini

**Rini: **¡Darien! – saltando a los brazos de él

**Darien: **Rini, que gusto volver a verte, ya te extrañaba – Luego la colocó en el asiento y se sentó él a su lado

**Luna: **Rini – le susurraba al oído – no le vayas a decir nada de esto a Darien, si han de arreglar sus problemas debe ser por ellos mismos ¿entendido?

**Rini: **Sí, Luna

**Darien: **¿Y Serena?

**Mina: **No lo sabemos, no ha ido hoy a clases

**Darien: **¿Ella está bien Luna?

**Luna: **Supongo que sí, se iba a ir a dormir a la casa de Molly

**Lita: **Es cierto, Molly tampoco fue hoy a la escuela

**Mina:** Pero ahí está Kelvin

**Todas: **¡Kelvin!

**Kelvin: **¿Si?

**Amy: **Oye, ¿Cómo está Molly?

**Kelvin:** Pues hoy no me ha llamado, seguramente están preocupados por Serena, pero deben estar bien, hoy en la noche ya deben estar de regreso, bueno adiós mis amigos me esperan.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En la noche, ya en la casa de Serena

**Serena: **¡Ya llegué!!!

**Sammy: **Hola Serena, nuestros papás no están… ah… hoy llegó algo para ti está en la sala y otra cosa en la azotea

Era otro ramo de rosas rojas, su madre lo había puesto junto a las del día anterior, eran muy lindas y tenía una pequeña tarjeta que decía _lo lamento_, ella al leerla se sonrió, pero claro con unas flores no bastaba.

**Serena: **Es cierto en la azotea.

Subió las escaleras y al llegar a la azotea se llevó una gran sorpresa

**Serena: **Rini – susurró al verla dormida en su cama

Pero qué hace aquí – pensaba – este no era el momento para que estuviera en casa, no ella estaba peleada con Darien y Seiya había vuelto, sería que está acá para hacerle recordar que si todo se acabara con Darien, la perdería a ella, pero no podía actuar simplemente influenciada por el futuro o por miedo de lo que pueda suceder, claro que no quiere perder a Rini, pero tampoco lo perdonaría sólo por la presencia de ella, eso no sería justo para nadie, y sobre todo no sería justo con ella.


	5. Yo tomo mis decisiones

**Sailor moon**

**-.-**

**No todo es perfecto**

**-.-.-**

**Yo tomo mis decisiones**

**-.-.-.-**

A la hora del desayuno casi toda la familia Tsukino estaba sentada en la mesa, sólo faltaba Serena

**Rini: **vaya, Serena se debe haber quedado dormida, siempre la misma descuidada

**Ikuko: **creo que subiré a despertarla, va a llegar tarde a clases – cuando de repente se apareció en el comedor

**Serena: **Buenos días

Estaba preciosa, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, llevaba puesto su uniforme, pero se veía distinta, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, sujeto en una media cola como Mina, pero no llevaba un lazo, era un gancho azul, muy sobrio, su cabello era muy largo y ondeado, y su expresión era seria pero denotaba dulzura, se sentó al lado de rini para tomar el desayuno.

**Ikuko: **Para el desayuno hay pastel de chocolate, que preparé ayer antes de irme y milagrosamente nadie ha tocado – no comentó nada del cambio de su hija, pues no quería incomodarla – sírvanse – poniendo tres pedazos en la mesa, Sammy cogió uno, el qu7e estaba más cercano a él.

**Rini: **Yo tomaré este – cogiendo el más grande, para luego mirar a Serena, para ver si la había logrado molestar, pero ella estaba tomando su café sin decir una palabra

Al darse cuenta que Rini la estaba mirando le dijo

**Serena: **La verdad no se me antoja comer tanto dulce en el desayuno mamá, pero rini si deseas te puedes comer mi parte – sonriéndole

Rini no entendía lo que pasaba, a qué estaba jugando Serena, seguramente, cuando intente agarrarlo me lo va a quitar

**Rini: **No yo tampoco lo quiero

**Ikuko: **Bueno supongo que lo tendré que guardar – recogiéndolo de la mesa

**Rini: **No…

**Ikuko: **Entonces si te lo vas a comer?, pues toma – acercándole el pastel

**Serena: **Muchas gracias, ya me voy, sino voy a llegar tarde, Adiós

Pero que le pasa – pensaba Rini

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el descanso

**Seiya: **Pues que linda noviatengo

**Serena: **Que!!!!

**Seiya :** Que estás muy linda hoy bombón – cuando taiki lo llamó un momento des del otro lado del salón

**Seiya: **Ahora vuelvo

**Yaten: **es cierto Serena, te queda muy bien ese peinado

**Serena: **Gracias

**Yaten: **si no tuvieras novio te invitaría a salir – le dijo mientras jugaba con ella

Molly que se encontraba atrás de taiki le hacía algunas muecas, las cuales ella entendió

**Serena: **¿En serio?

**Yaten: **Si serena – riéndose pícaramente

**Serena: **Pues yo ya no tengo novio – riéndose

**Yaten: **¿En serio? – nervioso por lo que había dicho, el y su bocota

**Serena: **Si, entonces…

**Yaten: **Bueno adonde quieres ir – pensando en cómo Seiya lo iba a matar por salir con Serena

**Serena: **¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

**Yaten: **Esta bien paso por ti a las 7 ¿te parece? – en que se había metido por estar coqueteando con las chicas, si Seiya se entera

**Serena: **Esta bien

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

A la salida de la preparatoria

**Mina: **Serena ¿estás molesta con nosotras por algo?

**Serena: **Claro que no

**Rei: **¿Y conmigo?

**Serena: **rei ¿en que momento llegaste? – Nerviosa – no estoy molesta contigo

**Rei: **¿Por mi te has peleado con darien?

**Serena: **Claro que no ha sido por ti, ha sido por otras cosas, por problemas que hemos tenido

**Haruka: **¿Qué problemas? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

**Serena: **Nada, pero qué hacen aquí

**Michiru: **rini le comentó a Hotaru tu cambió de apariencia y quisimos venir a verte, estás muy linda

**Serena: **Gracias – sonrojada

**Seiya: **es verdad yo también se lo he dicho, está preciosa

**Haruka: **¿Qué haces acá?

**Seiya: **yo estudio acá, soy compañero de clase de mi bombón

**Haruka: **No te tomes tanta confianza con nuestra princesa

**Serena: **Ya basta – muy molesta

**Tsetsuna: **¿Porqué no van hoy en la noche a nuestra casa? Para poder seguir con nuestra conversación

**Michiru: **Si, que les parece a eso de las 7

**Lita: **Esta bien por mi y supongo que por las muchachas también – asentando rei, Mina, Amy y rini con la cabeza

**Serena: **Yo no puedo, voy salir en la noche

**Rini: **¿Vas a salir con darien y no me han dicho nada? ¿Acaso no pensaban llevarme?

**Amy: **Rini

**Serena: **No voy a salir con darien

**Haruka: **No será con este sujeto – señalando a seiya

**Seiya: **No, no es conmigo ¿con quién vas a salir bombón?

**Serena: **Pues…con Yaten

**Todos: **¡Qué!

**Seiya: **Pero cómo que con yaten!!! Pero cómo se atreve

**Haruka: **No puedes salir con él princesa

**Tsetsuna: **Es totalmente inadecuado

**Rini: **es absurdo, tú te tienes que casar con darien, si…

**Serena: **Basta!!! ya cállense, me tiene harta, quiero que les quede claro algo, yo no soy una princesa, ni nada parecido como para que me estén cuidando, yo soy Serena tsukino una estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria, y como tal, tengo una vida normal, me entienden, normal, como la de ustedes, yo no les digo con quien deben salir y con quien no, por que eso es decisión de cada una, por lo que yo no quiero que nadie me diga con quien debo o no debo salir, así que soy libre de tomar mis decisiones como cualquier muchacha de mi edad, las cuales salen con distintos chicos hasta descubrir cual les gusta de verdad, y eso es lo que yo quiero, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, así que vayan haciéndose a la idea ,y Seiya, tu eres un gran amigo, pero tampoco tienes derecho a recriminarme con quien salgo, o crees que por que termine con darien me he convertido directamente en tu novia?, si tu me invitas a salir, pues saldré contigo, pero esta vez me invitó Yaten y saldré con él, y no me vengan con lo del futuro, pues nadie debe saber su futuro, uno debe vivir sin estar torturándose con que es lo que pasara si hago esto o el otro, el futuro es el futuro y el presente es hoy, ustedes vivan sus vidas como quieran pero dejen de meterse en la mía – al terminar le dio el alcance a Molly que ya estaba en la puerta y se marcharon juntas.

**Seiya: **ya me voy chicas, adiós – dolido por las palabras de serena

**Amy: **Creo que Serena, tiene razón, ella siempre nos ha apoyado en nuestras decisiones, así que no deberíamos imponernos sobre ella

**Haruka: **Vaya, parece que nuestra dulce gatita sacó las garras

**Michiru: **No digas eso, es sólo que ha crecido

Mientras tanto Rini se puso a llorar

**Hotaru: **No llores rini, vas a ver que con el tiempo darien y serena van a arreglar sus problemas

**Rini: ** Es que a ella no le importa si yo llego a nacer o no, no le importa, debe ser por que siempre la trate mal, si debe ser eso, quien quiere tener una hija tan malcriada como yo

**Tsetsuna: **No es eso pequeña dama, tienes que entender algo, dime ¿Por qué tus padres te envían al siglo XX?

**Rini: **Para que tenga una vida normal – entre sollozos

**Tsetsuna: **Exacto, una vida normal, conociendo distinto tipo de personas e interactúes con ellas, pues bien Serena ahora quiere lo mismo, ella ha sido la líder de las sailors scouts desde muy joven y siempre ha tenido un gran peso encima, grandes responsabilidades, y aunque siempre se haya mostrado alegre, nunca ha dejado de preocuparse por todas y por toda la tierra, al ser la más poderosa es la única que realmente ha podido protegernos a todos, muchas veces ha estado al borde de la muerte sabiendo que si moría toda la tierra sería destruida, por lo que jamás pudo tener una vida normal, incluyendo en eso el amor

**Rini: **El amor??? Pero ¿y darien?

**Amy: **Ni eso Rini, porque Serena y darien se hicieron novios cuando recordaron lo que habían vivido en el pasado, jamás tuvieron una primera cita de amigos, ni una declaración, todo fue muy tácito, como sobreentendido, por eso nosotras entendimos perfectamente lo que nos quiso decir

**Haruka: **Y aunque no nos parezca correcto, ella tiene derecho de hacer lo que quiera, y tiene derecho, como todas las demás personas en el mundo, a equivocarse en el camino

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en la noche en la puerta de la casa de serena

**Serena: **Muchas gracias yaten, me divertí mucho, eres una persona muy graciosa

**Yaten: **Gracias a ti, es muy agradable tener tu compañía

**Serena: **Lamento si te causé problemas con…

**Yaten: **No te preocupes. Esto le servirá a Seiya de lección para que se apresure antes de que alguien más listo le gane.

**Serena: **Bueno nos vemos mañana

**Yaten: **Sí, siempre y cuando cierto individuo no me mate en la noche – lo cual causó risa entre ellos

Ya adentro de su casa, vio un tercer ramo de rosas, el cual también traía una pequeña tarjeta _Perdóname_

_------------------------------------_

_Gracias por sus reviews, que bueno que les haya gustado, la verdad es que siempre quise ver a Serena más enérgica, no atrás de Darien, si no a él detrás de ella, por ejemplo no se ustedes, pero a mi no agradaba que a pesar de toda la historia que había detrás, serena se la pasara detrás de darien en todo Sailor moon R, es cierto que había un motivo por el cual el la dejo, pero le faltó un poco de amor propi;, yo soy de la idea que si te dejan, pues adiós, fue un gusto y que vengan los aspirantes ( jajajaja es una forma de decirlo, pero si me entienden ¿verdad?) ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

_------------------------------------_


	6. sola

**Sailor moon**

**-.-**

**No todo es perfecto**

**-.-.-**

**Sola**

Sábado 6 p.m. cuarto de Serena.

Sola en mi cuarto un día sábado, pero que aburrido, hasta he terminado mis deberes, todos deben estar paseando hoy… pero nadie me ha invitado a salir… las muchachas se reunieron temprano con Luna y no me invitaron deben estar molestas por lo que les dije… pero bueno eso es lo que pensaba, ya no me puedo arrepentir… Seiya no me ha llamado, él también debe estar molesto y Darien… Darien… si hubiera contestado sus llamadas – mirando su celular – ahhhhhhhhh – suspiró – no, ya no se puede hacer nada… ¡Molly!... No, ella debe haber salido con Kelvin, así que no puedo interrumpirlos, ¡Estoy aburrida! ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!... pero porqué no puedo salir sola, si ahora soy una mujer independiente, nadie se atreverá a decirme nada, si, si, ¡Me voy al cine! – se cambió rápidamente, se puso unos jeans azules con una botas negras de taco alto, una blusa blanca manga larga y un collar de cuentas negro largo, el cabello recogido con dos ganchos negros, se puso labial muy natural y salió de su habitación, cuando en el pasadizo vio pasar rápidamente a Rini muy triste, asi que ella decidió ir al premier piso a ver que había pasado

**Serena: **Mamá, ¿Qué ha pasado con Rini?

**Ikuko: **Se ha molestado porque no la voy a dejar salir

**Serena: **¿Y por qué no la dejas salir?

**Ikuko: **Lo que sucede es que quiere ir a la inauguración de una pista de patinaje, yo iba a ir con ella pero a tu papá lo han invitado a una fiesta de la empresa y yo tengo que ir con él, y la inauguración es a las 8, asumo que terminará mínimo a las 11 y no se va a regresar sola a esa hora, Rini quería llamar a darien, tu sabes que yo apreció a ese muchacho, pero no tengo tanta confianza como para que la esté acompañando a esa hora, si al menos fuera alguien de la familia

**Serena: **Claro mamá – le respondía mientras pensaba: Si supieras lo que es él para ella

**Ikuko: **Tu papá tampoco lo aprobaría y sammy se va a quedar hoy donde un amigo

**Serena: **¿Estas son las invitaciones? – recogiéndolas del suelo

**Ikuko: **Sí, las debe haber tirado

**Serena: **Vaya la anuncian como la pista más grande de Japón

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

En el ático

**Serena: **Rini, has dejado esto en la cocina – mostrándole las entradas

**Rini: **Bótalas, ya no las quiero

**Serena: **¿Estas segura? Son entradas preferenciales, con ellas no tendrías que hacer cola para entrar ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

**Rini: **Me las regaló Momo, se las dieron a su papá, pero ellos tuvieron que viajar el fin de semana y como no iban a poder ir me las regaló… pero no las quiero, ya no voy a ir

**Serena: **Que lástima, yo venía a preguntarte si me dejas ir contigo

**Rini: **¿En serio me llevarás?

**Serena: **Si estas de acuerdo, me encantaría – sonriéndole tiernamente

**Rini: **¡Sí!!!!!!!!!, voy a alistar mi ropa de patinaje, tu también alista la tuya

**Serena: **Ya voy, ya voy - riéndose

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Rini:** Serena apúrate vamos a llegar tarde, ya son las 8 - jalándola

**Serena: **No me jales, ya casi llegamos – estaban a una cuadra del local

**Rini: **Mira esa gran cola, para poder entrar… que suerte que Momo me dio las entradas

**Serena: **¿Vamos?

**Rini: **Sí – mientras le tomaba la mano, se veían realmente lindas, todos las quedaban mirando, las dos parecían unas princesas caminando.

Ellas no se percataron de que las muchachas y Darien estaban en la cola, sólo había unas 10 personas antes que ellos.

Ya en la puerta.

**Serena: **Buenas noches

**Portero: **Buenas noches señoritas ¿Sus entradas?

**Rini: **Tome – sacándolas de su pequeña cartera roja

**Portero: **Muy bien, pueden pasar

**Serena: **Gracias

**Portero: **Pueden pasar los siguientes diez – gritó el hombre a las personas que estaban haciendo fila.

Ya adentro

**Rini: **¡Ahhhh!!!!¡Que bonito!!!

**Serena: **Sí Rini

**Rini:** ¡Vamos a cambiarlos!!!

Ya en la pista

**Serena: **Rini ten cuidado – le gritaba a la niña que patinaba alegremente en la pista nueva – Bueno ahora me toca a mí, ¿Será que podré? – mientras unos recuerdos la embargaban

- - - - - - - Flash back - - - - - -

**Tuxedo mask:** Salta

**Sailor moon:** ¿Qué?

**Tuxedo mask:** Lista – lanzándola por los aires

**Sailor moon:** Ahhh!! – gritaba, dando giros por el aire y aterrizando perfectamente - ¡Qué alegría ya puedo patinar!

**Monstruos:** Ataque!!!

**Sailor moon:** No, otra vez no

**Tuxedo mask:** Salta más alto

**Sailor moon:** Lo haría si pudiera – mientras veía como se acercaban a atacarla – Bien lo intentaré – dando un gran salto

**Tuxedo mask:** Lindo salto sailor moon, te felicito

- - - - - - - Fin del Flash back - - - - - -

**Haruka:** hola preciosa – vestido de pantalón crema y camisa blanca

**Serena:** Hola haruka, Michiru

**Michiru:** Pero que linda estás – Serena llevaba un vestido de patinaje en degrade empezaba con un color celeste en la parte superior y terminaba en blanco, mientras que Michiru llevaba uno color verde agua

**Serena:** Gracias, tu también estás muy linda – tras un momento de silencio, miró la pista - ¿pero donde está Rini?

**Michiru:** No te preocupes, está con Setsuna y Hotaru

**Serena:** Vaya, entonces todas han venido

**Haruka:** Oye, quieres patinar conmigo

**Serena:** Pero Michiru

**Michiru:** no te preocupes yo no soy celosa

**Serena:** ¿Qué? – totalmente sonrojada

**Haruka: **Venga, vamos

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Mina:** Hasta que por fin podemos patinar

**Lita: **Si después de tantas horas haciendo fila, por fin!!

**Darien: **Bueno, me han dicho que eres muy buena patinando Lita

**Rei: **Lita es increíble

**Luna: **Ella ya era muy buena en el Reino de la Luna, al igual que la princesa, claro ella… ella… ya no es tan buena – recordando la última vez que fueron a patinar

**Todos: **Sí – con una gran gota en la cabeza

**Amy: **¿Qué es lo que todos miran en la pista?

**Artemis: **Parece que hay una exhibición

**Lita: **Vamos a ver!!!!!!!!

**Luna: **Pero si son…

**Rini: **Serena y Haruka

**Artemis: **Parece que ya recordó como patinar

Era increíble, ellos patinaban juntos al compás de la música, inclusive dieron algunos saltos que emocionaron a todos

**Rei: **Si que lo hace bien

**Rini: **Darien, patina conmigo

**Darien: **Esta bien

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Haruka:** Ya regreso

**Serena:** Esta bien, yo voy a buscar a rini

**Haruka: **Entonces nos vemos – mientras se marchaba

**Serena: **Pero donde esta rini

**Seiya: **Si quieres te ayudo a buscarla, bombón

**Serena: **Seiya

**Seiya:** Mira para ese lado de la pista hay muchos niños, quizás esté allá ¿vamos?

**Serena:** Si, vamos

**Seiya: **Oye bombón, quiero que sepas que lo que dijiste el otro día, bueno… pues… quiero que sepas que te comprendo, lamento si con mi comportamiento te hice sentir mal, pero es que me gustas mucho, tu ya lo sabes…

**Serena: **Seiya… - no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Seiya puso su dedo suavemente en sus labios, para que no siguiera

**Seiya: **no me voy a rendir

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Michiru:** Hola a todos, ¿Rini has visto a Hotaru?

**Rini: **Estaba con setsuna

**Setsuna: **Acá estamos – cercándose con Hotaru y Haruka

**Haruka: **Con que acá estabas Rini, serena te está buscando, aunque – mirando que todos estaban reunidos – ahora parece que la que está perdida es ella

**Lita: **Ustedes patinaron muy bien juntas

**Haruka: **gracias

**Taiki: **Hola muchachas

**Amy: **Taiki

**Taiki: **¿Han visto a Seiya?

**Haruka: **¿El está acá?

**Taiki:** Los tres hemos venido… un favor si lo ven, le pueden decir que estamos en la cafetería

**Rei: **Claro, no hay problema

**Taiki: **Gracias, adiós

**Amy: **esta pista de patinaje si que es grande, mira que perderse Seiya y Serena – tras este comentario hubo un gran silencio.

**Todos: **Vamos a buscarla

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Serena: **Acá tampoco está

**Seiya: **Esto no va a funcionar, ella debe estar patinando por todos lados y como nosotros también nos movemos, no nos encontramos

**Serena: **Puede ser

**Seiya: **No se va a ir sin ti, así que te parece si tomamos algo en la cafetería y volvemos

**Serena: **Bueno…

**Mina: **Serena!!!!!

**Serena: **Mina, ¿Has visto a Rini?

**Mina: **Sí, está por allá

**Seiya: **Pues vamos

**Mina: **Seiya, Taiki te estaba buscando, dijo que le des el encuentro en la cafetería

**Serena: **Gracias por acompañarme, adiós – se marchó patinando

**Mina: **Si quiere te acompaño a la cafetería – tomándolo del brazo

**Seiya: **Está bien

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Muchacho:** Serena

**Serena: **Hola

**Muchacho: **Oye, he estado queriendo hablar contigo

**Serena: **Pero ahora no puedo

**Muchacho:** Por favor, después siempre estás acompañada de alguien y no voy a poder

**Serena: **Bueno – dada la insistencia – dime

**Muchacho: **Serena… tú…tú… Serena tú… me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo, jamás te lo dije, porque tenias novio, pero ahora que tu estás sola, pensé… pensé que me podrías dar una oportunidad – terminó diciendo, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos que eran observados por Darien

**Serena: **Me halagas mucho, con lo que me has dicho, pero…

**Muchacho: **pero no

**Serena: **Tú lo has dicho, acabó de terminar con una relación, así que no estoy lista para empezar con otra – acariciándole la mejilla – ahora, yo sólo te puedo ofrecer mi amistad

**Muchacho: **Pero, tu crees que cuando estés lista ¿yo tenga una oportunidad?

**Serena: **Cuando esté lista te tendré entre mis opciones ¿te parece? – sonriéndole

**Muchacho: **Gracias… sabía que no me ibas a aceptar, pero me hubiera arrepentido de no intentarlo

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Darien: **Vaya, tiene muchos admiradores

**Rei: **Así parece

**Darien: **¿tú también estabas mirando?

**Rei: **Sí, oye no crees que es el momento de que hagas algo por ella ¿Vas a dejarla ir tan fácilmente?

**Darien: **¿Yo?.. Ahora ella tiene muchos pretendientes ¿no?

**Rei: **Por dios Darien, con lo bonita que es crees qué eres el único que se ha fijado en ella, aunque creo que esta es la primera vez que se le declaran ¿o no?

**Darien: **Pues… si

**Rei: **lo suponía, y ahora qué piensas hacer

**Darien: **Pues… tienes razón, gracias

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Serena:** Pero si acá no está

**Darien: **Serena

**Serena: **Darien, ¿has visto a Rini?

**Darien:** Si, se ha ido a descansar un momento con Hotaru

**Serena: **Ya me siento más tranquila, voy a verla – se estaba marchando, cuando él la tomó del brazo

**Darien: **¿por que no me contestas las llamadas?

**Serena: **estaba molesta

**Darien: **Serena, lamento lo que hice y como me he comportado contigo

**Serena: **Darien, yo ahora no…

**Darien: **Yo esperaría por ti toda la vida si tú me lo pidieras

**Serena: **Rini – al verla acercarse

**Rini: **Serena, vamos a patinar – luego estornudó

**Serena: **Parece que alguien se va a resfriar

**Rini: **No, no creo – volviendo a estornudar

**Serena: **Rini, nos vamos

**Rini: **Pero yo me quiero quedar, por favor

**Serena: **No, otro día que estés mejor volvemos, despídete de Darien

**Darien: **Serena

**Rini: **Adiós Darien

**Darien: **Adiós rini

**Serena: **Adiós Darien – se estaba retirando de la pista cuando se detuvo y volteó a ver a Darien – que lástima que hoy no me llegaran flores – le sonrió

**Darien: **Te aseguro que ya están ahí


	7. ¿Amy y Darien?

**Sailor moon**

**-.-**

**No todo es perfecto**

**-.-.-**

**¿Amy y Darien?**

Durante el descanso se encontraban reunidas Amy, Lita y Mina bajo la copa de un árbol

**Lita: **Chicas, que les parece si vamos al cine después de clases

**Mina: **Está bien ¿tú que dices Amy?

**Amy: **Yo hoy no puedo muchachas

**Mina: **Por un día que no estudies, no te va a pasar nada

**Amy: **No es eso

**Mina: **¿Vas a salir con alguien?

**Amy: **Bueno…

**Lita: **Con que si, ¿Con taiki?

**Amy: **No

**Mina: **¿Dinos con quien?

**Amy: **Con Darien

**Mina y Lita: **¡Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Amy: **Chicas, no piensen mal

**Mina: **Si Serena se entera te va a matar

**Amy: **En realidad no tendría porqué, ya que no son novios

**Lita: **¡Amy!!!!- molesta

**Amy: **Ya no se molesten, no piensen mal de mí

**Mina: **Y adonde van a ir

**Amy: **A una reunión de estudiantes de medicina, pues la universidad donde estudio darien organizó un encuentro de ex alumnos y le dieron dos pases y me pidió que lo acompañara; además es bueno para mí poder conocer a estas personas

**Lita: **En verdad es bueno que los conozcas

**Mina: **¿Serena ya lo sabe?

**Amy: **No lo se, pero en la mañana no me dicho nada

**Mina: **Bueno entonces será nuestra labor que tienes una cita con darien – riéndose

**Amy: **Mina no digas cosas que no son

**Lita: **Mina no la molestes

**Amy: **Gracias

**Lita: **Ya debe estar lo suficientemente nerviosa por saber que se va a poner en su cita con Darien – riéndose

**Amy: **ja, ja, ja – sarcásticamente – lo que les sucede es que tienen envidia – ya decidida a seguirles el juego – si, tienen envidia por que soy yo la que tiene una cita con darien.

**Serena: **Una cita

**Todas: **¡Serena!!!!

**Serena: **Hola – tras un corto e incomodo silencio continuo - ¿Han visto a Molly?

**Amy:** No, pero Serena lo que oíste – fue interrumpida por Serena

**Serena: **Gracias, tengo que ir a buscarla – se marchó rápidamente

Luego de clases no pudieron conversar, Serena se marchó rápidamente a su casa acompañada por Molly, sentía una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior: molestia, tristeza, rabia.

**Molly: **Serena, es mejor que aclares las cosas con tu amiga

**Serena: **¿amiga?

**Molly: **Estuvo mal que saliera con él, pero es mejor que se lo digas y sepas en verdad que si le gusta Darien o no, tienes que sacarte esa duda de la cabeza, quizás solo salieron como amigos

**Serena: **Si tienes razón, mañana la voy ver en la noche

**Molly: **¿En la noche?

**Serena: **Sí, lo que sucede es que Mr. Eduards nos invitó nuevamente a una fiesta en su mansión

**Molly: **Vaya, que linda debe ser esa fiesta

**Serena: **Si es muy linda, siempre y cuando no tomes de más – riéndose

**Rini:** Serena – entrando abruptamente al cuarto de Serena

**Serena: **Acaso no sabes que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar

**Rini: **Lo siento, lo que sucede es que hoy Amy tiene una cita, no me quisieron decir con quien, pero estaba muy elegante, parece que era una reunión de universitarios o algo así, la hubieras visto, estaba preciosa

**Molly: **seguramente rini, pero mañana Serena va a estar mucho más linda para su fiesta

**Rini: **No lo creo, porque yo también voy a estar ahí – sacándole la lengua y salio del cuarto

**Molly: **Cómo vas a ir vestida – viendo el rostro de tristeza de su amiga

**Serena: **Quería comprarme un vestido, porque sólo me tengo el rosado que llevo a todas partes

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya al día siguiente a las 10 a.m., Serena contestó el teléfono mientras Rini intentaba oír la conversación

**Serena: **¿Aló? … hola … si dime … ¿ahora? … pero más tarde tengo una … pero … a la mansión de Mr. Eduards … ¿en serio? … si claro … ¿de qué? … ¿yo? … no creo que yo … está bien … ¿A dónde tengo que ir? … si se donde queda … adiós … si

**Rini: **Serena, ¿Quién era?

**Serena: **Tengo que salir – muy apurada – si me demoro, vas sola donde Rei y te vas con las chicas a la fiesta

**Rini: **¿no vas a ir?

**Serena: **Sí, pero voy a llegar tarde

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Serena: **Ya estoy aquí taiki

**Taiki: **Gracias por venir

**Serena: **Pero no creo que me acepten

**Taiki:** Claro que si, además no consiguen otra modelo y ya es tarde y los afiche deben estar listos para mañana al medio día

Ya a las 7 p.m.

**Serena: **Parece que ya no vamos a llegar a la fiesta

**Taiki: **No seas pesimista, unas fotos más y ya

Ya a las 8 p.m.

**Director: **Listo hemos terminado, y recuerden todos que esto es secreto

**Todos: **Si señor

**Taiki: **Bueno, ya nos podemos ir

**Serena: **No creo que vaya

**Taiki: **¿Por qué?

**Serena: **La verdad es que me iba a comprar un vestido para ir, pero creo que ya no tengo tiempo

**Taiki: **pero en dónde crees que estamos – sonriéndole y señalándole el cuarto de vestuarios – tomaremos la ropa prestada de ahí, ya que por ellos nos hemos demorado tanto

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya a las 9 p.m. ya en la fiesta

**Rini: **Creo que no va a venir

**Haruka: **Si va a venir, solamente se le ha hecho tarde

**Mina: **¿No te dijo a donde iba?

**Rini: **No

**Haruka: **¿Qué te parece si por mientras bailas conmigo?

**Rini: **Si – y se fueron ambas a la pista de baile

**Amy: **Creen que no venga por lo de ayer

**Lita: **No lo creo Amy

**Darien: **¿Y que paso ayer?

**Todas: **Nada – nerviosas

**Michiru: **Ya llegó – mirando hacia la puerta

Todos volvieron sus miradas hacia ella, hacia aquella imagen de perfección parada delante de todos, llevaba un vestido largo blanco de estilo princesa, no tenia mangas, era cogido por el cuello con un gran escote, la parte superior era muy ceñida, lo cual formaba muy bien sus senos y a partir de la parte inferior del busto era mas suelta, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño del cual salía un frondoso cabello ondulado, llevaba un maquillaje muy delicado que le daba un aire de inocencia, además tenía unos cuantos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban perfectamente su bello rostro, iba tomada del brazo de taiki, el cual llevaba un esmoquin negro muy elegante con una pequeña rosa blanca prendida en la solapa

**Amy: **No sabía que iban a venir juntos – muy triste

**Mina: **Debe ser por lo de ayer

**Rei: **No puedo creer que lo haga por eso

**Yaten: **Hacen una pareja muy linda no crees Seiya

**Seiya: **Cállate yaten

**Rei: **¿Ustedes también aquí?

**Yaten: **Llegamos hace media hora

**Mina: **Tú también debes estar molesto – mirando a Seiya

**Yaten: **¿Molesto?

**Seiya: **Claro que no – dirigiéndose a Amy – yo confío en taiki como si fuese mi hermano, no digo que a él no le pueda gustar serena, pero si se, que me lo diría si fuese así y él no ha dicho nada

**Darien: **Además, dos amigos pueden salir juntos, como tú y yo ayer Amy

**Yaten: **¿Ustedes dos salieron juntos? Entonces puede ser por eso

**Mina: **Verdad que si, yo digo que es por lo de ayer

**Darien: **Con que eso es lo de ayer, pero creen que sea por eso

**Lita: **Es posible que haya estado celosa y por eso salió con él

**Michiru: **Si es posible

**Seiya: **Yo no lo creo, ella ya no tiene porque estar celosa de él – marchándose en dirección a Serena

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Seiya: **¿Bailarías conmigo?

**Serena: **Será un placer, me disculpas taiki

**Taiki: **Claro que sí

**Seiya: **¿Por qué viniste con Taiki?

**Serena: **¿Estás celoso de Taiki? - coqueteando

**Seiya: **No es eso, me puedes responder

**Serena: **Lo lamento, no te lo puedo decir, pero ya lo sabrás mañana

**Seiya: **Bueno, entonces esperaré un día, lo importante es que en este momento estoy contigo y te puedo tener entre mis brazos

**Serena: **No digas eso – sonrojada – sabes si ya llegaron las muchachas

**Seiya: **Si están allá – señalándolas

**Serena: **Ya las vi – estaban todas reunidas junto con darien, Amy estaba parada a su costado

**Seiya: **¿No sabía que Amy y darien estuvieran saliendo?

**Serena: **¿qué? – con ojos sorprendidos

**Seiya: **¿no lo sabías? Hace un momento estaban hablando de su cita de ayer

**Serena: **Si sabía

**Seiya: **La verdad hacen una linda pareja, aunque debe ser muy incomodo para ti que una de tus mejores amigas salga con tu ex

**Serena: **La verdad, pues es un poco extraño – era mentira, ¿un poco extraño? Muy extraño, sentía rabia en su interior, ya salían juntos y al parecer ya todos lo sabían

**Seiya:** Si necesitas conversar con alguien al respecto, cuenta conmigo

**Serena: **Gracias, oye… ¿todas las chicas lo saben?

**Seiya: **Si, todas estaban hablando de ello

**Serena: **Bien, parece que todas apoyan esa relación

**Seiya: **¿Eso te molesta?

**Serena: **Claro que no – con una sonrisa falsa – es bueno tener amigas que te apoyen, eso es muy bueno – Serena las seguía mirando, Amy les estaba hablando a todas, por momento darien la interrumpía – deben tener mucho en común

**Seiya: **Debe ser el es doctor ¿verdad?

**Serena: **Y ella quiere ser doctora


	8. ¿Serena y ?

**Sailor moon**

**-.-**

**No todo es perfecto**

**-.-.-**

**¿Serena y…?**

Ya era domingo, cuando el celular de Serena empezó a sonar

**Serena: **¿Aló? – aún entre sueños

**Molly: **Aún durmiendo ¿Acaso no sabes que hora es?

**Serena: **No

**Molly: **Son las 11:15, quedaste de venir a las 10:30, para ir a la inauguración de la nueva tienda de ropa

**Serena: **¡11:15!!!! Lo lamento, te veo en la tienda

**Molly: **Está… ¿aló? ¿aló? Vaya cortó la llamada

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en el centro comercial

**Mina: **ya quiero que sean las doce

**Amy: **Tanto te emociona esta tienda??

**Rei: **Esta tienda se caracteriza por tener una ropa muy bonita y de muy buena calidad

**Mina: **Además por inauguración, todo va a estar con un 50 de descuento – muy emocionada

**Lita: **Además hoy los three lights van a firmar autógrafos

**Amy: **No lo sabía – _entonces hoy va a venir Taiki_

**Mina: **Además como puedes ver, sobre la tienda hay tres anuncios publicitarios cubiertos

**Amy: **Si

**Lita: **Pues en cada uno hay un integrante del grupo three lights, por eso todas sus fans han venido

**Amy: **Eso si que es hacer muy buena publicidad

**Mina: **¿Qué hora es?

**Rei: **11:45 – cuando escucharon la vos de Molly y voltearon a verla

**Molly: **Serena, por acá – llamaba a su amiga

**Serena: **Molly – agitada – Hola

**Molly: **Nunca se te va a quitar lo dormilona

**Serena: **Ya no seas mala – haciéndole un puchero

**Molly: **Y que tal te fue ayer Sere

**Serena: **Pues bien – sonrió

Las muchachas no podías dejar de mirarla, la noche anterior no se habían dirigido la palabra, Serena se la pasó bailando con Taiki, Yaten y Seiya.

**Molly: **No se que habrás hecho, pero debe haber sido algo muy bueno

**Serena: **¿Por qué?

**Molly: **Tus amigas no dejan de mirarte, pero no están con muy buena cara – eso era cierto todas estaban molestas por que se sentían ignoradas por ella y por que había ido con taiki, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba a Amy

Serena volteó a mirarlas, les sonrió, estaba alzando las mano derecha para saludarlas, cuando alguien se la agarró con fuerza

**Taiki: **Llegas muy tarde – le dijo muy seriamente

**Serena: **Lo lamento

**Taiki: **Vámonos – mientras la jalaba

**Serena: **Taiki sólo quería saludar a las muchachas

Taiki volteó hacia donde estaban ellas

**Taiki: **Hola – las saludo y siguió su camino, llevándose con él a Serena

Esa escena era muy extraña para las muchachas, no comprendían que es lo que había pasado, se quedaron en silencio

**Amy: **Actúa como un novio molesto – dijo tristemente

Un "como crees eso" o "claro que no" hubiera sido oportuno como respuesta a ese comentario, pero nadie lo dijo, pues eso parecía, parecía un novio molesto cansado de esperar a su novia

Luego de unos minutos empezó la inauguración, la dueña de la tienda estaba parada frente a las grandes puertas de vidrio de su nuevo establecimiento a su costado esta Seiya acompañado por una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, al costado de ellos estaba Yaten acompañado por una chica de cabello marrón y ojos color miel, y al lado de ellos estaba taiki, el cual era acompañado por Serena, la cual estaba usando un sastre, la dueña empezó a dar un breve discurso, terminando con las siguientes palabras:

…Espero que disfruten de esta tienda que para mi es la realización de un sueño, disfruten de Dreams… Bueno entonces ha llegado el momento de develar el nombre.

De los tres afiches se develó primero el de la izquierda, en el cual se podía apreciar a Yaten usando un pantalón y casaca negra de jeans con un polo rojo, estaba parado arrinconando a la muchacha de cabello marrón contra la pared, la cual le sonreía, ella usaba una pequeña falda de jean azul con una blusa y sandalias negras, ambos llevaban la misma ropa del afiche, por lo que al verlo las fans de Yaten empezaron a gritar deseando tener la misma ropa que la muchacha

El segundo afiche fue el de la izquierda, que le correspondía a Seiya, el estaba sentado bajo un árbol llevaba unos pantalones sport plomos con unas zapatillas y polera roja, mientras escuchaba música a la ves que jugaba con los cabellos negros de una muchacha que vestía unos pantalones jeans celestes, zapatillas turquesas y polo blanco con un estampado celeste, ella estaba sentada recostada en las piernas de Seiya, mientras jugaba con un perrito; las fans de seiya no paraban de gritar al ver el anuncio, era muy tierno

**Mina: **Yo quiero la ropa que usa la modelo que acompaña a Yaten, yo también quiero que me arrincone así

**Amy: **Mina!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Rei: **yo quiero la de la que acompaña a Seiya

**Lita: **Vamos muchachas por que se compren eso, no les pasar – ante esto obtuvo una mirada muy seria de sus amigas

**Mina: **Déjanos soñar Lita

Sólo faltaba un anuncio, era el de taiki, al develarlo todos quedaron mudos, el estaba en un salón muy elegante sentado en diván, Serena estaba sentada en la orilla del diván mirándolo, el tenía un libro en su mano izquierda, el cual había sido hecho aun lado por la mano derecha de Serena, ella estaba reclinada sobre él tratando de seducirlo y él había tomado el rostro de ella con su mano derecha y respondía al acto con una mirada seductora, él llevaba un terno negro y camisa blanca, la cual tenía los tres primeros botones desabotonados, además tenía la corbata suelta, ella llevaba un sastre color marrón con una blusa rasada, la falda tenía un gran tajo que permitía ver más de la mitad del muslo, además de unos zapatos marrones, toda esta escena era completada con unas rosas blancas en el piso.

**Lita: **Vaya foto…

**Mina: **La verdad es que ya me siento un poco acalorada

**Todas: **Mina!!!!!!!!!

**Rini: **Hola

**Todas: **Hola Rini

**Rini: **Que bonita la foto de Serena, tiene el mismo peinado que llevó a la fiesta ayer – era cierto ninguna se había percatado de ese detalle

**Amy: **Entonces es por eso que llegó con taiki

**Mina: **¿Qué?

**Rei: **Tienes razón, después de la sesión de fotos debió de ir a la fiesta

**Lita:** Si y una de esas rosas debió ser la que Taiki llevó en la solapa

**Mina: **Con que por eso fue, todo tenía una explicación y ustedes pensando mal de ella

**Todas: **Tu también!!!!!!!!!!!!

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Yaten: **Ganaste la apuesta taiki

**Seiya: **No es justo, como es que Bombón termino modelando contigo

**Taiki: **Eso no importa, la cosa es que yo gané, mi panel está en el medio, asi que…

**Yaten: **Si ya sabemos, seremos tus esclavos todo un día, pero se bueno, que no sea hoy, nuestras fans están acá

**Taiki: **Está bien, será a partir de mañana

**Seiya: **Dime por que tu acompañante es serena

**Taiki:** La modelo con la que me tenía que tomar las fotos sufrió un accidente, ese mismo día, asi que, empezaron a buscar con quien reemplazarla, como no encontraban a nadie les dije que yo traería una modelo, así que pensé en Serena, por lo bonita que es y por la cara que pondrías al ver la foto - empezando a reirse

**Seiya: **Eres muy gracioso taiki – con sarcasmo – pero esa foto, esa foto… supongo que no intentaste propasarte ¿no?

**Taiki: **Pero como dices eso, tu sabes que no lo haría y ella también lo sabe por eso acepto, por que de saber que tenia que hacer algo así contigo, seguro que no aceptaba

**Yaten: **Ya no te molestes Seiya, que paso con eso de que tu confias en taiki, porque si el sintiera algo por serena te lo diría

**Seiya: **Ya cállate yaten… lo que sucede es que no les he contado algo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Amy: **Serena, hasta que por fin puedo hablar contigo

**Serena: **Que sucede

**Amy: **Yo lamento las confusiones que he podido causar, quiero que sepas que entre darien y yo

**Serena: **Amy eso no me molesta, si tu quieras estar con Darien, yo no me voy a interponer

**Amy: **Como dices eso, él es tu novio

**Serena: **Mi ex novio, además yo ya pensé mucho en esta situación

**Amy: **Serena, la salida con Darien fue de amigos

**Serena: **Posiblemente haya sido de amigos, pero para mi significa más

**Amy: **¿Más?

**Serena: **Si, como el ¿Por qué no invito a mi?, pensé mucho en ello y la respuesta era sólo una, no invitó por el mismo motivo que él yo terminamos… por vergüenza

**Amy: **Claro que no

**Serena: **Si Amy, es por eso, si el dice estar interesado en mi, y que quiere volver conmigo, esta hubiera sido la oportunidad de enmendar su error, pero prefirio llevar a su amiga – con tono de molestia – a la que obviamente no tiene problema de presentarle a sus amigos, sabes en todo el tiempo que conozco a darien, jamás me presentó a sus amigos, jamás

**Amy: **Serena, yo no…

**Serena: **Sabes – ya más tranquila – llegué a la conclusión de que él necesita a su lado alguien como él, con intereses comunes, el necesita a su lado a alguien como tú, así que si deseas intentarlo, yo no me voy a oponer,

**Amy: **Serena, no… yo no…

**Serena: **Además lamento lo de Taiki se que te molestó, se lo que se siente ver a una amiga con alguien al que uno a querido… olvídalo… pero eso si, decídete bien, entre taiki y darien, no los hagas sufrir – cuando en eso se aparece Yaten

**Yaten: **Hey hermanita, nos llama la dueña, para unas fotos – guiñándole el ojo

¿Hermanita? Pensaba Amy

**Serena: **Ya voy no me demoro – _ya debe saberlo_

**Yaten: **Está bien, apúrate – le sonrió

**Serena: **Bueno espero que todo ya esté aclarado

**Amy: **Serena, yo no pienso interponerme entre tu y darien, en serio, el y yo solo somos amigos, tu debes volver con él

**Serena: **Es tu decisión, pero entre él y yo ya no hay nada

**Amy: **Serena, él…

**Serena: **Amy, entiendelo, yo ya tomé una decisión, es más ahora yo soy la novia de Seiya


	9. un nuevo futuro

**Sailor moon**

**-.-**

**No todo es perfecto**

**-.-.-**

**Un nuevo futuro**

Lunes en la escuela, las muchachas estaban inquietas, la hora del descanso Serena se la pasó al lado de Seiya, se le veía muy feliz, recibiendo los mimos y besos de él, ya a la hora de la salida los chicos tenían ensayo, por lo que Serena se iría sola a su casa.

**Rei: **Te parece si nos vamos juntas – quien las había estado esperando en la puerta del colegio

**Serena: **Claro – estaba contenta hacía mucho que no salía con ellas

**Seiya:** Bombón, cuídate mucho, te estoy llamando en la noche – dándole un tierno beso en los labios

**Serena: **Adiós

**Seiya: **Adiós muchachas

**Todas: **Adiós Seiya

**Rei: **Esto es en serio?

**Serena: **Claro que si

**Rei: **Es que ya lo olvidaste??

**Serena: **No lo he olvidado, y estoy segura que nunca lo haré

**Mina: **Pero eso no es justo para Seiya

**Serena: **El lo sabe, yo se lo dije, jamás podré olvidarme de Darien, pues tengo un pasado con él y un futuro ya escrito

**Lita: **Y no se molestó???

**Rei: **No, seguramente no le importó

**Serena: **Exacto, a él no le interesa que cosas pasaron entre darien y yo, ni me pide olvidarlo, pues sabe lo importante que ha sido él para mi

**Mina: **Pero y ¿Tokio de cristal?

**Serena: **Sabes Mina, deje de preocuparme en el futuro, ahora solo me interesa el presente y prefiero no pensar en lo que va a pasar o en lo que no, solo quiero ser feliz ahora, y ahora el que me da esa felicidad es seiya

**Amy: **Y darien??

**Serena: **Aún no he hablado con él, pero no creo que lo tome mal

**Rei: **¿Cómo dices eso?

**Serena: **Por que se bien que él no está enamorado de mi, si estaba conmigo era por el futuro y sé que él también quisiera olvidarse de él y hacer su propia vida, irse de Japón e intentar ir de nuevo a EEUU, continuar con su carrera, lo cual es perfecto se lo merece y yo… y nuestro futuro – con tono irónico – éramos un obstáculo – las chicas la miraban con tristeza – oigan, no se pongan tristes

**Lita: **Pero el te enviaba flores y te dijo que lo intentaría

**Serena: **Yo también creí que lo intentaría, pero con enviar flores no se arreglan los problemas, si él lo hubiera querido, me hubiera llamado, visitado… - tras un corto silencio – pero no lo hizo… vaya que me tarde en darme cuenta de lo que él sentía

**Mina: **¿Qué?

**Serena: **Son muchos años de diferencia no solo biológicamente hablando, él es muy maduro para su edad y yo soy muy niña para la mía, por lo que la diferencia se acrecienta, además, él dentro de unos años va a querer una vida más estable, pero en ese momento yo voy a querer descubrir el mundo ¿me entienden?... simplemente no era el momento correcto

**Mina: **Pero ¿y rini?

**Serena: **Yo ya hablé con ella, yo no haría algo que la lastimara, en cierta forma agradezco que ella haya venido, pues me he dado cuenta que mis decisiones no han afectado su existencia

**Amy: **¿Cómo así?

**Serena: **Si en algún momento hubiera visto que corría peligro, yo hubiera vuelto con darien, pero no le ha pasado nada, así que ella nacerá, pero no ahora, solo que este no era el momento correcto para él y para mi, no ahora, no en esta vida

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya en la noche

**Serena: **¿Aló? – contestó a su celular

**Seiya: **Hola mi amor ¿me extrañaste?

**Serena: **Claro que si, quisiera verte

**Seiya: **Ya lo sabía, por que no sales a tu balcón

**Serena: **¿es en serio? – se asomó y ahí estaba él parado en la puerta esperándola

**Seiya: **¿Qué te parece un paseo?

**Serena: **Ahora no puedo, hay un joven apuesto esperándome en la puerta – aún hablando por el teléfono

**Seiya: **Entonces voy a colgar para que no lo hagas esperar

Serena salió a verlo

**Serena: **Te extrañé – colgándose de su cuello

**Seiya: **Ya sabía que no podías vivir sin mi

**Serena: **Vaya que es engreído este cantante

**Seiya: **Solo un poquito – con cara de niño - ¿vamos a pasear?

**Serena: **sí – muy emocionada

Ambos se encontraban recostados en el pasto viendo las estrellas

**Seiya: **Serena, gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar a tu lado

**Serena: **Gracias a ti por ser tan lindo conmigo, por darme tanto cariño

**Seiya: **Sólo te pido que seas sincera conmigo, si en algún momento piensas en volver con darien, dímelo, no me voy a molestar, sólo… se sincera

**Serena: **Está bien, yo prometo ser sincera, pero tu prométeme que no me va s a volver a mentir

**Seiya: **¿yo? – con cara de inocente

**Serena: **si tú, en la fiesta me mentiste con lo de darien y Amy

**Seiya: **Lo lamento ¿Amy te dijo la verdad?

**Serena: **Si, pero antes ya me habia dado cuenta, después de pensarlo mucho, llegue a la conclusión de que Amy no lo haría, por una simple razón

**Seiya: **¿Cuál?

**Serena: **Porque es mi amiga – sonrió

**Seiya: **Lo lamento, yo estaba celo…

**Serena: **No me importa – inclinándose sobre él le dio un beso en los labios – sólo no vuelvas a hacer

**Seiya: **Te lo prometo – abrazándola de la cintura – la apretó contra él

**Serena: **¿Qué haces? Alguien nos puede ver – recordando la típica frase de darien

**Seiya: **Eso a mi no me importa – para luego besarla

Se que algunas querían que se quede con darien, la verdades un principio lo pense así, pero siendo sincera, yo no perdonaría algo así y supongo que muchas de ustedes tampoco

Además me agrada la idea de una novio que no tenga miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos

Besos


End file.
